The Battle
by twilight heart
Summary: Oneshot. Roxas has never been so nervous at a Struggle battle... so why was this one any different? Roxas&Naminé.


**A/N: **ahhh, so sorry this is so short! an idea just popped in my head and I just HAD to write it! hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes until five. The Struggle match was bound to start any minute. Naminé looked at the boy beside her who was shaking nervously. She has never seen him so nervous for a Struggle match before. It seemed like he was out of it in his own world, his problems worrying him. All they were waiting on right now was the announcer to call his name, and things would go from there. Naminé secretly hoped he would do good today. He would always be in a good mood every time he would win a Struggle match. She could recall one time when he didn't exactly win, and well, the outcome was not good. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he seemed like he jumped a couple inches from her touch.<p>

"You'll do great, Roxas," Naminé said with a warm smile. "You shouldn't be so nervous."

Roxas sighed. "Y-yeah, you're right, Naminé," he kissed her softly on the lips. "I can do this... at least I hope." He said the last few words in a mumble under his breath, though Naminé heard it all perfectly loud and clear.

Naminé laughed. "Roxas, you enter struggle battles like it's breathing. You'll do alright. You always do. I have faith in you." Naminé then kissed him on the cheek in hopes of encouragement.

Roxas flashed his grin that could have made Naminé melt. He always made her feel this way. A small tint of pink rushed through both their faces. "Thanks, Naminé. You always say the right words at the right time. I love you," Roxas said picking up his Struggle bat and spinning it around professionally. It looked like he was still shaking from being nervous, and you could tell a lot was on his mind, since he was dazing off a lot; but he looked a lot better than he did a couple minutes ago.

"_Weeeelcome everyone to the semi-annual Struggle match!_"

"That's your cue, Roxas," Naminé said, nodding towards the arena. "Good luck." Roxas merely gave her a small smile and walked out to the arena with the blue bat hanging from his right hand.

Roxas got in the arena and Naminé seemed to have drowned in the middle of the sea of the crowd before him; but he could still easily spot her. He could always somehow find her in a crowd of people. Everything else would seem like a blur to him, but he can always find her perfectly. He could see her flash an encouraging smile at him, and he couldn't help but smile back at her.

Roxas cleared all his matches smoothly and without a struggle, it seemed. _See Roxas_, Naminé thought, _there was absolutely nothing to be worried about_.

Minutes went by, which soon turned into hours. It was now close to around eight o'clock, the sun was starting to set in Twilight Town, and it was starting to get dark outside. Finally, it was down to the final round. Of course, like always, it was between Roxas and Hayner. There was never a time when those two never made finals. In fact, Naminé couldn't recall a time when the two _never _made finals together.

Before Naminé knew it, the crowds cheered and the battle was over. The announcer went up to Roxas and held up his right hand with the Struggle bat. He was grinning from ear to ear. It was then the crowds cheered even louder. He presented Roxas the Stuggle trophy he won. Of course, it was a good addition to the other thirty six he already had around his room.

Naminé saw Roxas give Hayner a "man hug," as they called it. She saw them exchange a few words to each other quickly before parting ways. Roxas ran back over to her. He picked her up and spun her around before giving her a tight hug. "You did it, Roxas!" Naminé cheered. "I'm so proud of you! See, it was nothing to be nervous about!"

Roxas gave out a small chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Ha... right... Actually," the blonde boy looked around nervously before putting one knee down to the ground. Naminé gasped at the sight, her eyes widening in shock. "Naminé, you _know _more than anyone Struggle matches don't make me nervous," he chuckled a bit. "It was _this_." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Naminé looked around, and people were staring and cheering for the couple. A smile slowly crept on her face. Just by holding his hand, he can feel Roxas shaking more than ever. She turned so many shades of red just from the past thirty seconds. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her. She smiled at the thought.

It took a few moments before Roxas finally looked up at her and smiled, his azure eyes sparkling almost exactly like the rock he was presenting to her.

"Naminé... _will you marry me?_"


End file.
